What Goes Around Comes Around
by musicrazedchild
Summary: One-shot/Songfic, "I just want to say one more thing Naruto." she looks at him dead in the eyes.  "What goes around…"  "… comes back around." character belong to Kishimoto, Masashi; song is Justin Timberlake's, btw OC characters


What Goes Around Comes Around

One-Shot/Song-fic

I was listening to this song and thought of incorporating it into Temptation VS Fatal Attraction, a fanfic of I'm currently writing, but I saw a different scenario go through my head and wanted to try writing this as a one-shot and/or song-fic.

All Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto, Masashi

The song "What Goes Around Comes Around" belongs to Justin Timberlake.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Thought it was me and you, baby<strong>**  
><strong>**Me and you until the end****  
><strong>**But I guess I was wrong****  
><strong>

"I can't believe after all this time Naruto and I are finally going out!" Hinata thought. Right now she and Naruto are holding hands and walking together to the movies. It has been three months since homecoming – three months since Hinata and Naruto started dating. To everyone else they looked like any normal high school couple holding hands and in love, but Hinata noticed something different. She was turned looking at Naruto, not that he would notice since he was so distracted.

"Are you looking for someone Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked innocently.

"Huh? What? Oh, um, it's nothing." The blonde turned now looking at Hinata, "Let's go find a spot to eat!"

"Okay." Hinata agreed, but at the back of her mind she knew something was wrong, especially when his face significantly brightened up at the sight of Sakura.

**Don't wanna think about it****  
><strong>**Don't wanna talk about it****  
><strong>**I'm just so sick about it****  
><strong>**Just so confused about it****  
><strong>**Feeling abused about it****  
><strong>

Hinata was locked up in her room torturing herself with her thoughts.

"He's liked her for a long time. Heck! Since we've been in elementary school he's liked her! He's probably in love with her!" Hinata thought with major worry.

"But he has probably stopped loving her, right? I mean it's been too long and they've just been friends. Plus, she's kinda abusive towards him when she gets mad at him and she's practically obsessed with Sasuke." Hinata started feeling better, trying to be more optimistic.

"Naruto is dating me now anyways. I've been a close friend of his since elementary school. I'm really nice to him and don't hit him like Sakura always does. I've been in love with since we've met. He's such a wonderful person; I can't understand why Sakura can't see all the great qualities about Naruto. Plus he took me to homecoming." Hinata was trying to make herself not so worried, but then a horrible thought came to mind, "What if he asked her first?"

"What if he still loves her?"

**Is this the way it's really going down?****  
><strong>**Is this how we say goodbye?****  
><strong>**Should've known better when you came around****  
><strong>**That you were gonna make me cry****  
><strong>

Hinata was at the park patiently sitting on a bench with a worried face on. It's cold out, but she still is waiting out for Naruto. Minutes later she gets small text from him.

_Sorry can't make it. Busy_

_Naruto_

Hinata slams her phone shut and shoves it in her pocket and heads back to her home.

"Stupid, blonde idiot." She murmured angrily to herself. "Making me wait two hours to tell me he's busy. Just wait till next time Naruto Uzumaki! You better watch yourself…" Hinata started crying. This has been the fifth time Naruto has canceled a date with Hinata. She finally reached home ignoring the worried stares from her family.

"Why are you doing this Naruto?" she cried into her pillow.

"Is it because of her…?" Hinata whispered.

**What goes around, goes around, goes around****  
><strong>**Comes all the way back around****  
><strong>

**Yeah****  
><strong>

Hinata was walking home once again from another no-show. This time he just didn't show up, but didn't even bother to cancel on Hinata. As she left the park she saw Naruto's car pull up on the side of the street.

"Naruto!" Hinata thought excitedly. "Maybe he didn't forget!" She quickly tried to make her way to his car.

She immediately halted when she saw a pinkette get into his car and then watched the car drive off.

"Was that her?"

**Thought it was me and you, baby****  
><strong>**And, now, it's all just a shame and I guess I was wrong****  
><strong>

Hinata headed towards Naruto's direction.

"He's going to his apartment… and with her!" those were the only words running through her mind as she marched herself to his apartment. She didn't know what she was gonna find, but she was sure she was gonna find out.

On the long journey to his apartment Hinata escaped to her mind, "I just have to know… if…

… if he's still in love with her."

**Don't wanna think about it****  
><strong>**Don't wanna talk about it****  
><strong>**I'm just so sick about it****  
><strong>**Can't believe it's ending this way****  
><strong>**Just so confused about it****  
><strong>**Feeling abused about it****  
><strong>**I just can't do without you****  
><strong>**Can you tell me is this fair?****  
><strong>

Hinata was now at his front door with a million thoughts running through her mind.

"He's in there with her!"

"But they're just friends!"

"He loved her for years!"

"But he's dating me!"

"I'm being a crazy paranoid girlfriend!"

"He's been ditching me for her!"

"I don't know that!"

"Yes I DO!"

Hinata pulls out a key. "Good thing he gave me this a while back." She opened the door and hoped she wouldn't see what she was haunting herself with.

**Is this the way it's really going down?****  
><strong>**Is this how we say goodbye?****  
><strong>**Should've known better when you came around****  
><strong>**That you were gonna make me cry****  
><strong>**And, now, it's breaking my heart to watch you run around****  
><strong>**Cause I know that you're living a lie****  
><strong>**But, that's okay, baby, cause in time you will find****  
><strong>

Naruto and Sakura looked like deer staring at headlights on Naruto couch. Hinata had just walked in on them making out on his couch. Naruto saw the tears threatening to spill on Hinata's face. Sakura feeling really awkward in the situation finally moved and made her way to Naruto's bedroom to get away.

Hinata was ready to bolt out of the house, but Naruto got to her right outside his apartment.

Few minutes of awkward silence went but Hinata broke it with her words, "Why'd you do it?"

"What the hell are you saying Hinata! You know why!" she thought to herself.

"I loved her. I loved Sakura and still do." Hinata cringed knowing that she had been right all along.

"Then why bother even dating me! Making me look like an idiot – making me believe that you loved me back?" Hinata screamed back at him.

"I care for you deeply Hinata. I like you. I'm sure I love you, but-"

"You love her more, right?" Naruto said nothing but nodded.

"You realize she's been in love with Sasuke as much as you have been in love with her." Naruto flinched and Hinata noticed it.

"She says she loves me now and I believe her." Naruto said firmly.

"Do you really?" she noticed he didn't look so convinced though. She turns to make her leave, but then Hinata turns around to face Naruto.

**What goes around, goes around, goes around**

"I just want to say one more thing Naruto." she looks at him dead in the eyes.

"What goes around…"

**Comes all the way back around****  
><strong>

"… comes back around."

**Yeah**

**Let me paint this picture for you, baby**

**You spend your nights alone and she never comes home****  
><strong>**And every time you call her, all you get's a busy tone****  
><strong>**I heard you found out that she's doing to you what you did to me****  
><strong>**Ain't that the way it goes?****  
><strong>**When you cheated, boy, my heart bleeded boy****  
><strong>**So, that goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt****  
><strong>**Just a classic case scenario****  
><strong>**Tale as old as time****  
><strong>**Boy, you got what you deserve****  
><strong>

It's been a few months now since Naruto and Hinata broke up. She silently eats lunch with her friends looking at Naruto and Sakura. She can't forgive Naruto for what he did, but she know that karma is working her way on Naruto know.

Naruto and Hinata's eyes meet. He looks sad and regretful, but Hinata looks impassive except for the small smirk she's displaying. Naruto notices it and turns to look at Sakura worriedly.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but what goes comes around." Hinata thought to herself. Hinata turned her attention to Ino know that she had something to share.

"So did you guys know that Sakura is seeing Sasuke secretly?" Ino started. When she finds dirt on people she has to spill, because after all she is the gossip queen. "She goes over there on the weekends, but Kiba told me that she's even missed out on a few dates with Naruto after school. She must definitely be seeing the Uchiha when she's not with Naruto. The poor guy tries calling her up sometimes and Shikamaru told me that she either is ignoring his calls or turning her phone off. She should just break up with Naruto at this point."

Hinata turned her attention back to Naruto and Sakura. "Poor little Naruto, but you already know don't you?" Hinata could see Naruto's face. He only looked happy, but she knew that he was killing himself over Sakura and Sasuke.

**And, now, you want somebody to cure the lonely nights****  
><strong>**You wish you had somebody that could come and make it right****  
><strong>**But, boy, I ain't somebody****  
><strong>**I'm out of sympathy****  
><strong>**See, see...****  
><strong>

"I can't believe it! Sakura was kissing Sasuke! At his house!" Naruto thought as he ran towards the Hyuuga residence. "She even broke up with me on the spot and pushed me out of the house."

Naruto started banging at Hinata's door. She looks somewhat surprised to see Naruto at her door, but lets him enter her home. He sits down with her at her table and starts telling Hinata what he had just witnessed.

"… and then she just pushed me out of HIS house like I didn't even matter to her!" Naruto finished. He then breaks down in front of Hinata hiding his face inside his arms waiting for her to console him, but then realizes how much of a jerk he has been.

He starts thinking to himself, "What the heck am I doing? Hinata doesn't want to see me and I just barged into her house after what I had done to her! I'm such a jackass! I'm telling her how heartbroken I am over a girl I cheated on her with. I'm absolutely the worst. I can't believe I let myself believe that I loved Sakura more that I loved her. At least she was good to me and I knew and was convinced that she loved me."

Naruto looks up after calming down some bit only to find Hinata's impassive face. He might have seen some pity and satisfaction, but it escaped her face as soon as he saw it.

Hinata opens her mouth to say, "You remember what I said right?" She walked to her front door then opened it waiting patiently for Naruto to leave. Luckily the boy wasn't as dense as many thought and made his exit.

**See****  
><strong>**You should've listened to me, baby**

**Because****  
><strong>**What goes around comes back around**

As soon as Hinata shut the door, Naruto leans on Hinata's door and sighs.

"What goes around comes around, huh."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading you guys. I don't mean to hate on any of the characters, but I'm sorry if any of you are offended. PLEASE review! Arigatou!<p> 


End file.
